yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
☆ ☆ | romaji = Yūgiō Āku Faibu | other = | genre = }} TV Tokyo | network other = | first aired = April 6, 2014http://blog.livedoor.jp/maxut/archives/34811273.html | last aired = | num of episodes = 12 (as of June 29, 2014) | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-Ⅴ ("Ⅴ" for "five") is a Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, the fourth main spin-off series, which began airing in Japan on April 6, 2014, following the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. The series focuses on a new protagonist, Yuya Sakaki. It also introduces a new type of Summon called "Pendulum Summon". This series marks the only Yu-Gi-Oh! series to show all unique types of summoning from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (barring Ritual Summoning so far); Fusion Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Synchro Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Xyz Summoning (from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL), and the new type introduced in this series, Pendulum Summoning. Story Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V centers around Yuya Sakaki, as he tries to escape from harsh reality by smiling. But one Duel leads him to make a determination to confront the difficulties and he will get the power of infinite possibilities. The show's main theme is "Take a step forward with courage!!" Yuya is a student at a preparatory school, learning to become an "entertainment Duelist", a type of professional Duelist. The story is set in Miami City on the coast of Japan. Leo Corporation is run by its president Reiji Akaba. Thanks to the spread of the company's "Solid Vision with mass," "Action Duels" are born in Miami City and has reached worldwide popularity. Children look up to star-level Pro Duelists, and they learn Summoning and Duel styles at various large and small cram schools, including the You Show Duel School that Yuya attends and the largest of such schools, Leo Duel School (LDS). One day, Yuya ends up fighting an exhibition match with the current champion of Pro Duel world… Characters Music Japanese opening theme 1: Believe x Believe * Performer: Bullettrain * Episodes: 001- Japanese ending theme 1: One Step * Performer: Pendulum★Cute * Episodes: 001- Episodes Manga A one shot manga chapter was published in the 7/2014 issue of V Jump, featuring a Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba. It is currently unknown whether there will be a continuous manga series as well in the future. Allusions to previous series Like the series' predecessor, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, this series has many allusions to the previous series as well as even continuity to previous series as well. * Yuya Sakaki's ace monster, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", has 2500 ATK, like all of the previous protagonists' ace monsters. Like all of the ace monsters since GX, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" has 2000 DEF. It is also Level 7 like Yugi's "Dark Magician" and Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos". It also follows the rotation of Attributes and Types that started from the first series. However, it is the first to have the Attribute of one previous ace monster and the Type of another, in this case the DARK Attribute of "Dark Magician" and the Dragon Type of "Stardust Dragon" (since Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia" had both the Type and Attribute of "Neos"). * As with all series since GX, the protagonist's deck focuses on monsters from the Extra Deck (though here they don't start out there) and like all series since 5D's, the monsters (including the protagonist's ace monster) are a new type of card introduced in that series. * The Duel Disks used in the series seem to be a hybrid of previously mainstream Disks from most of the previous series: ** The Disk's card table is composed of Solid Vision energy, very similar to the Disks used by the Three Pure Nobles as well as the Disks used by Duelists in the said trio's alleged future of which Synchro Summoning becomes cosmopolitan. *** The said card table is also in a very strikingly similar shape to the original Kaiba Corp Duel Disks first utilized in the Battle City. ** The touchscreen computer portion of the Disks as well as the Deck slot locations also strongly mirror each respective component seen in the D-Pads in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. *** Indeed, this portion of the Disk is colored red in Yuya's (main character in ARC-V) Disk, similar to how Yuma's (main protagonist in ZEXAL) D-Pad is red-colored. * The first duel of the series has the opponent use a monster with 3000 ATK (though for the first time its ATK is raised beyond that) and it is defeated by using a (if not the) ace monster and altering the ATK of one or both monsters. ** The opponent is a strong figure (in at least some respects), which draws attention when they lose. As with the original series and ZEXAL, the opponent is a known Duel Monsters champion, and as with GX and 5D's the opponent is not the protagonist's rival, but simply someone with authority in the matter of the duel. * As with all previous series, after the protagonist's premiere victory, the next duel and/or episode takes a step back and shows a different result. In the original series, episode 2 features Yugi/Yami Yugi just barely not defeating Pegasus due to a timer. In GX, Jaden just barely doesn't defeat Chazz because the duel was interrupted. In 5D's, Yusei is first shown losing to Jack in a flashback and then partakes in the first regular duel of the series. In Zexal, Yuma outright loses to Caswell after realizing he doesn't possess the Numbers anymore and Astral is nowhere to be seen. Here, Yuya loses to Yuzu by putting himself in a tight spot to try Pendulum Summoning and not being able to do so. Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yuya's pendant causes his gaming ability to evolve and win the current duel, but does not allow him to remember. This is similar to the earlier occurrences of Yami Yugi taking over for Yugi and Yugi would have no memory of his actions. * Noboru Gongenzaka, Yuya's best friend, uses a "Superheavy Samurai" deck that functions as a monster only deck. This is similar to Joey Wheeler, Yugi's best friend, making his earliest deck (as seen in episode 2 of that series) entirely out monsters though for different reasons. In both cases the main character consults them on this to understand their dueling better (and in Yugi's case to fix it). * Shingo Sawatari kidnaps Yuya Sakaki's friends like Marik Ishtar kidnaps Yugi Muto's friends in order to force their respective opponents into Dueling them. * Shingo steals Yuya's cards in a similar way Seto Kaiba steals Yugi Muto's grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. * Reiji Akaba being the president of Leo Corporation is similar to how Seto Kaiba was the president of Kaiba Corp. ** Also, Leo Duel School is owned by Leo Corporation, like Duel Academy is owned by Kaiba Corp. ** It may be moreover implied that the Leo Corporation is a successor to Kaiba Corp, seeing as how both business conglomerates possess a de facto influence on the Dueling industry in each respective series. The Duel Disks that assumingly were also made by Leo Corporation, are also very similar in appearance to the ones initially fabricated by Kaiba Corp Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * The anime setting is primarily in You Show Duel School, similar to GX's Duel Academy. ** The class system of the schools in ARC-V (i.e. Leo Duel School in comparison to You Show Duel School) mirrors the class system trichotomy that the Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red dorms respectively embody. ** Yuya (main protagonist in ARC-V) sports a red shirt as part of his attire and attends a school that seems to be the lowest on the "totem pole," similar to how Jaden Yuki (main protagonist in GX) wears a red jacket that is reflective of his dorm, Slifer Red, of which is the most pauperized of the three dorms. * Yuya's strategy of swarming the field with monsters via is just like Jaden Yuki's strategy of bringing Fusion Monsters with relative ease. ** Also, Yuya and Jaden primarily focus on specific archetypes, "Entermate" and "Elemental HERO", respectively. * Shingo Sawatari's personality is similar to Chazz Princeton's. Both Duelists are arrogant and believe that strong and rare cards can win Duels. They swore revenge on the main protagonists of their respective series after being defeated by them. ** Both were at one point also accompanied by a few toadies. ** Both lost in episode 4 of their respective series to the respective protagonists by cards they considered weak. ** They also both almost completely altered their Decks with stronger cards the next time they Dueled (Chazz from using mostly Fiends to the "VWXYZ" cards whereas Shingo switched from the "Darts Shooter" cards to the "Monarchs",) only to also both lose these next said Duels in turn. * In episode 8, the LDS sent elite Duelists from their school to the You Show Duel School to Duel students from the latter as a sort of "punishment" to rectify The Dark Duelist's (who they think was really Yuya) actions in the previous episode. This is similar to how Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale were forced to Duel the Paradox Brothers (the latter characters touted as two of the most elite Duelists in GX) as punishment for illegally scrutinizing the Abandoned Dorm. * The series acknowledges the existence of Fusion Monsters as monsters only the elite use. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Just like Turbo Duels, Action Duels require a Field Spell Card to be activated before the start of the Duel that sets rules on a specific type of Spell Card (and also Trap Cards here) that are unique to those duels. Also, the duelists riding around on their monsters within the field can be seen as an evolution of using Duel Runners. * The Dark Duelist has an ability to inflict real damage, destruction and pain are similar to both Psychic Duels and Shadow Duels. * The series acknowledges the existence of Synchro Monsters as monsters only the elite use. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Similar as to how Yuma Tsukumo didn't have any of the new kind of monster (Xyz Monsters) at the start of ZEXAL, Yuya began the ARC-V series without any Pendulum Monsters. ** In fact, both characters first obtained their first said monsters by supernatural means (Yuma acquiesced "Number 39: Utopia" after first plunging his Emperor's Key into The Door, which in turn, scattered Astral's memories ("Numbers"), leaving the said card behind, whereas Yuya attained "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" after his pendant glowed for the first time. * The Dark Duelist copying Yuya's appearance is like Number 96 taking Astral's form. ** Indeed, the Dark Duelist uses a monster that uses a similar effect to Number 96's ace. * Yuya and Yuma Tsukumo own special pendants that were given to them by their fathers. ** Their fathers also gave them advice to motivate them in life - Kazuma taught Yuma "kattobingu", while Yusho taught Yuya to laugh when he felt down. The fathers also disappeared prior to the start of their respective series. ** Yuya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (a Pendulum Monster) which is an upgraded form of his "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (an Effect Monster), mirrors Kite Tenjo's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Effect Monster) and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (an Xyz Monster), as both pairs are "Eyes" Dragon-Type monsters of which each said Effect Monsters' first upgraded forms are of the new kind of monster in each respective series. * The series acknowledges the existence of Xyz Monsters as monsters only the elite use. ** Furthermore all Xyz Monsters featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime thus far use the "Number" Overlay Network. External links * tv-tokyo.co.jp Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V official site References ARC-V